


i got a lot of shit to ask you

by dabihawkss



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mpreg crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabihawkss/pseuds/dabihawkss
Summary: crowley is pregnant. again





	i got a lot of shit to ask you

Zachariah is a blessing. 

Aziraphale is an angel, yes, but he doesn't use that word lightly -- only events that have occurred that are -truly- life changing and noteworthy have the honor of being called blessings. 

His son is -truly- a blessing.

He's six, now -- hair's curly like Aziraphale's own, eyes as blue as the sky -- and so far their attempts at parenting have succeeded. Zach is a sweet boy; he has a big heart, but also the smart mouth of his father, and the angel can hardly believe the primary schooler running around the shop is the same child that used to peer up at him when he was swaddled with such an old soul's look in his eyes.

Aziraphale's daydreaming is interrupted by Crowley, who scoots a kitchen chair back (-god,- they make the most unholy sounds) and immediately slaps something in front of him that practically ricochets off the table. Before he can even ask what it is, Crowley opens his mouth, takes a deep breath and announces:

"I'm pregnant."

"... again."

Aziraphale's mind could be likened to a blue computer screen in that moment; they'd -talked- about other children, sure, had even tried for a while -- Crowley had thrown in the towel when it took him too long to conceive; the angel had shrugged, tried to console him with various success stories of human infertility, and the demon had promptly shut himself in the bathroom for most of the night. 

"You're -- you said -- "

"Pregnant. Knocked up. Bun in the oven. Same shit as last time. I'm seven weeks."

-Unlike- last time, there is a small smile on Crowley's face, and he makes the most embarrassing squeak when Aziraphale wraps him up in his arms (Crowley is surprisingly light, when he wants to be.)

"-Anthony,-" Aziraphale whispers, makes Crowley's entire face flame red, and the taller man buries his face in the blonde's shoulder once he's practically scooped up from his chair. "We're having another -baby!-"

"I know," Crowley mutters, lets his hand tangle at the base of Aziraphale's scalp, winds tiny curls around his finger. "Maybe this one won't be a little terror all night like their brother, huh?"

He almost blushes again, when he pulls back and sees the smile on Aziraphale's face, that damned smile that has the fond practically dripping off of him and pooling around them onto the hardwood floor.


End file.
